The Tale of A Prince
by Tokyo Huntress
Summary: Sonic is the son of Celestia, Sonic constantly sneaked out to see his best friend Tails, but was always getting ordered around by Prince Blueblood, who always said to Sonic that he's royalty and needs to behave as such. Later, when he's 10, he runs away alongside Tails, but what will he do when there begins to be threats going to his old home? Credit to Mesmes7777 for the idea.
1. Chapter 1

Celestia carried her baby boy in her arms, he slept soundly, his head lopping to one side. Celestia looked at her husband, Jules, with a smile. "I say, what should we name him?"

The baby suddenly woke up, and instead of crying, dashed around at high speeds.

"Wow..he's certainly a speedy one!" cried Celestia. "I think I got it, how about..Sonic?"

"I'm very sure," said Blueblood, Celestia and her sister Luna's distant nephew. "That Sonic means having a speed approaching or being that of sound in air, about 1,220 kilometers, or 760 miles, per hour at sea level?"

"Yes, it does." Celestia replied.

"I think the name fits him perfectly, my love." Jules said, embracing Celestia.

Celestia and Jules kissed.

A couple of years later, when Sonic was able to speak, Celestia got Shining Armour to be Sonic's mentor, Blueblood was to be Sonic's advisor.

Ocasionally, Sonic would see Shining Armour's little sister, Twilight Sparkle, either wandering around studying, in the library, or he'd see his mother teaching her.

However, one day, when Sonic was 5, he saw Jules and Celestia glaring at someone who was being held by the guards, this person was a man with pince-nez glasses, gray hexagonal-shaped goggles, red turtleneck jacket/coat with white trim with yellow cuffs and gold rectangular buttons, Black one-piece pants, boots with silver accents and buttons and white cuff-less gloves, he was extremely angry and yelling at Jules and Celestia.

"Mark my words, Celestia! Jules! If you do not hand your kingdom to me, it will not be just you who will pay! I'll kill your precious son if I have to!" shouted the man, angrily.

"You will not hurt Sonic!" cried Celestia, her eyes ablaze, she sounded more angry than Sonic had seen her.

Back then, Sonic had no clue what was really going on. He was only 5 after all, no, his mind was absorbed in playing with his best friend, Tails, Tails was 4 years old when he met Sonic, how did they meet you ask? It went like this.

"Fox freak!" said a young girl known as Lightning Dust, pointin g at Tails.

"Just because you have two tails doesn't make you special!" said a boy known as Shilling.

"You think your special because of your two tails? Ha! You can't even do magic, or chaos energy, pathetic I tell you, pathetic!" taunted another girl known as Trixie. "Say, let's see if you can put up a fight!" Tails' eyes widened. Trixie fired a magic blast at his stomache, Tails yelped.

"Stop!" snapped Sonic, suddenly appearing.

"Well, if it isn't Prince Sonic!" said Shilling, angrily.

"What do you want!?" hissed Lightning Dust.

"I told you, stop!" said Sonic, angrily.

"You think your special? Ha! Just because you can do magic," said Trixie.

"Not only that, my father taught me this." said Sonic, smirking.

He held up a ball of chaos energy.

This caused Lightning Dust, Shilling and even Trixie to gasp.

"We'll be back." hissed Lightning Dust under her breath.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asked, looking at Tails concerned.

"I think..." said Tails, clutching his stomache.

Later that afternoon, Sonic picked up his wooden sword, and sneaked out, he went outside to Tails, who was still out, he had a wooden sword too.

"Wanna play ring toss?" asked Tails.

"Sure!" said Sonic.

Tails went inside, got the rings and the stick.

"You go first." said Sonic.

"Are you sure?" asked Tails.


	2. Chapter 2

Day after day, Sonic would sneak out to play with Tails, they were gleefully unaware of what was going on in the side-lines, despite constant nagging from Blueblood.

"Now, Sonic!" he would say. "You are royalty, you must act as such!"

"Don't tell me what to do." growled Sonic, folding his arms.

"I'm older than you, so I can if I want." said Blueblood.

"NO. You can't!" argued Sonic.

"YES. I can." argued Blueblood.

"NO. YOU CAN'T!" cried Sonic.

"Stop arguing!" snapped Twilight, who was studying."Trying. to study.."

Sonic rolled his eyes and ran off to his bedchamber, he let himself sink into his bed as far as he could go, his royal robe falling to the side. He tried to lie his head down, but it fell onto a hard surface, it was a book, it read, Chaos Energy. Now, Jules had trained Sonic before on how to use chaos energy, but why had Jules given him this now? Sonic looked at the book and picked it up, this book was a dark green, the title in gold letters, and it was a rather large casebound book. He looked at the pages, in seconds he got engrossed with the words on the page, and read on for hours.

Shining Armour passed by the bedchamber, and saw Sonic reading the book, he then went to Celestia and Jules.

"He likes the book," said Shining Armour, bowing.

Celestia and Jules smiled.

After many hours, Sonic realized he had to go to Tails, Sonic dashed to him immediately.

"Sorry for the wait!" said Sonic.

"It's fine," said Tails. "Wanna play knights?"

"Yep." said Sonic, enthusiastically nodding, taking out the wooden sword from underneath the back of his robe.

"How do you even do that?" asked Tails, curiously.

"I just do," said Sonic, grinning.

Tails picked up his wooden sword, and started fighting with it, causing them to laugh when they both pushed each other at the same time with the tips of the sword.

When it was nightime, Sonic eventually went back, only to find another book sitting next to the one that Jules gave to him, this book was about magic, like Jules had taught Sonic how to use chaos energy, Celestia had taught Sonic to use magic, not everyone liked Sonic for having both of these things, whenever he'd go down to play with Tails, he'd always get glares from people, mostly from Lightning Dust, Shilling and Trixie. Sonic wasn't sure if it was because of him being a prince, the fact he defended Tails or because he had chaos energy and magic powers - he didn't really know; nor did he care.

Sonic opened the book, and of course, got engrossed, he kept reading till the end, not realizing the deafening silence that went through the castle. He lost track of time. Just like when he was playing with Tails, probably just an old habit. When he got to the end of the book, Sonic thought about sleeping, he thought it was later than what it really was. He threw the cover over him, and tried to close his eyes to sleep, but he just couldn't do it. He heard something in the hallway, it sounded like his mother, and his father, and Blueblood, Sonic couldn't prevent himself from getting out of the bed and going to see the conversation.

He was right, it was Celestia, Jules and Blueblood. Something was up though in Sonic's eyes and thoughts. Celestia looked worried, no, not even worried, solicitous. That was a better way of putting it, Jules looked shaky and distressed. Blueblood looked mortified. Sonic knew something bad was, or even had, just or was going to happen.

"Dad?" said Sonic, gulping. "What's going on?"

Celestia sighed. "Sonic, I need to talk to you for a minute.."

"Okay.." said Sonic, nodding slowly.

Celestia and Sonic went to where Celestia would teach Sonic magic, it was a large, empty hall, with large stain glass windows, filled with colours. Sonic normally enjoyed being here, but for once, he didn't want to be in the hall, he just wanted to be back in his bedchamber reading Jules or Celestia's books that they'd given to him, or being out, playing with Tails, despite the looks he'd get.

"Sonic, our kingdom...Equestria, it's under threat." Celestia explained, her voice cracking. "Your father...he's going to...war..."

Celestia looked as if she was about to burst into tears, but she didn't. She looked as if she was. But she never did, not then and there. Sonic gasped at hearing this piece of news.

"W-what..!?" he cried, his voice echoing in the hall due to his volume.

Sonic collapsed into Celestia's arms, and Celestia held him close, like how she would do when he was little. Sonic normally felt on top of the world, he would normally felt superior, he didn't know if it was his powers, or being the son of a king and queen. But at this moment. He felt small. Tiny. Nothing. His own father, was going to war, and had the risk of being seriously injured, or even worse, death. Sonic had to be the strong one here. He was not going to cry, maybe by some luck, his father would come back okay. But there was the what if factor, it scared him, he felt sick to the stomache. He hated it.

Later, Sonic finally managed to get back to his bedchamber, he threw himself on the bed, head-first. He was still in shock and horror that his father was going to war. And his mother added in something else too. Jules was going to war, **tommorrow morning**. Probably at the crack of dawn, after tonight, Sonic had the horrible chance of never seeing his father again.


	3. Chapter 3

Jules ran across the battlefields, passing by many of his men. Men from the other side charged at them, most trying to kill Jules, but failing as Jules was one of the strongest and fastest. But in seconds, he felt a sharp pain, darn! Someone just stabbed him! Suddenly, an arrow was shot at his arm. This wasn't looking good. Suddenly, he dropped from the injuries, only to be shocked for a brief second, then feel nothing, Jules' eyes began to droop, he fell to the ground. He was dying. Eggman stabbed him.

"Long..live the king." Eggman said, sneering, taking out the sword of Jules' chest.

The other soilders gasped in horror, the king had just been murdered.

Back in the castle, Celestia layed in her bedchamber, as her messenger, Minutette, came in, looking sad. "Your highness..I'm afraid to tell you...it's about the king...he's..."

Celestia looked horrified, she couldn't believe this, her own husband, the one she cared for so much had died, it was like a nightmare come true, there was also the fact of breaking the news down to Sonic and Blueblood.

Sonic was stressed enough, he threw himself onto his bed, landing with a thump, and he squeezed his eyes shut and had a look of utter frustration. Why did the world hate him so much? Sonic was almost caught everytime he tried to go see Tails, when Sonic got caught by Blueblood, Blueblood being himself, exploded and made a fuss about it. There was also Lightning Dust, Trixie and Shilling, Sonic had nearly been crushed by falling barrels when they found him trying to go to Tails, it was their fault that Sonic had been caught, Celestia would barely speak, Sonic had no escape, even his books, they just brought more pain, Celestia's book because Sonic would remember his mother's pain and worry, and Jules' book because it would bring the painful reminder that his father was off to war and might not come back. Sonic didn't take the news well. Celestia knew he wouldn't.

After so many hours, days even, Sonic didn't care about time that point, Sonic realized something. He'd had enough. He'd had enough of Blueblood's nagging. He'd had enough of Lightning Dust, Shilling and Trixie. He'd had enough of being treated better than others due to him being a prince. He'd even had enough of Canterlot, he'd explored all of it now and he was only 10 years old, he wanted something new. No, he **needed **something new. But how?

He'd run away. That's how. He looked out the window into the daylight, he'd run away tonight. When everyone was asleep, Sonic would sneak out, and run away.

It's not like Sonic hadn't tried to deal with it, he even tried to talk with Shining Armour, and although Sonic knew Shining Armour was trying as hard as he could, it just wouldn't work on Sonic.

It wasn't just Sonic who had finally had enough. Tails had enough of being bullied for his twin-tails. In fact, just this morning, he had almost been beaten to death by Lightning Dust, Shilling and Trixie. Oh, it hurt just to think about it. Just before Sonic could play with Tails, he was caught by Prince Blueblood. (Which Lightning Dust, Shilling and Trixie caused by making barrels fall, stopping Sonic for a moment and getting him caught) People thought Tails as a wimp, why? All because he didn't know how to do magic or chaos energy. Tails decided to prove himself. He'd run away to go on adventures, it's not like anyone would really miss him. He actually thought Lightning Dust, Shilling and Trixie would be jumping for joy if they found out. It was decided then and there. Tails was running away.

So that night, Sonic put on a blue t-shirt, a yellow scarf, tena shoes, blue shorts, and before he left, he stole a black messenger bag from Minuette, and put the books Celestia and Jules gave him inside. He'd never know when he might need them.

He dashed off past the library, only to bump into a figure. Twilight.

"Sonic?" she said, her left eyebrow raising.

"Don't. tell a soul." growled Sonic.

A look of slight hurt was in Twilight's eyes, but then they hardened.

"Fine." she growled back. "_Prince Sonic._" she added, sarcastically.

Sonic rolled his eyes, before glancing back at Twilight, her footsteps on the stone floor near to silent. Sonic then walked to the gardens.

Despite how dark it was, Sonic could tell he was outside now from two things, one, he could feel the cool breezes of wind hitting him, and he could feel the grass touching his feet, he kept going straight until he reached the wall. Rats. Guards were up watching. Sonic had an idea, go to the back of town, where Tails lived. And for once, he wouldn't have to deal with Lightning Dust, Shilling, or Trixie, or all of them. While he was in the dark town, he bumped into another figure.

"Tails?" said Sonic confused.

Tails came into view.

"Are you running away too?" Sonic and Tails asked each other in unison.

They nodded at the same time, then Sonic grinned. "Let's go,"

Tails smiled.

Then Tails and Sonic ran off to see what life threw at them, they were free.


	4. Chapter 4

6 years later...

"I'm gonna win this time, Sonic!" shouted Jet.

"You mean like you did last time!?" Sonic shouted back, grinning.

Jet made his extreme gear go faster and faster, but Sonic just did the same. It was that simple. As normal, Sonic won this race. He put his green goggles out of his eyes, put the black duster coat back on, and went off.

"Awesome," said Tails.

Sonic and Tails high-fived.

"Hey...Sonic? Wanna visit Canterlot? We've grown up a lot after all." Tails said.

"Sure," said Sonic. "At least we can show them we're not dead."

"Yeah!" said Tails, nodding. "Let's go."

He decided to visit Canterlot again. Both of them wanted to see how Canterlot had changed, if it'd changed at all. There were slight changes, it was more modern, but it still felt like Canterlot, home. Then they saw three familar faces, Lightning Dust. Shilling. Trixie.

"Well, well, well!" said Trixie. "Look who's back! Prince Sonic and the wimpy fox!"

"Oh yeah?" said Tails, holding up a ball of chaos energy.

Trixie snarled.

"What are you doing back anyway?" hissed Shilling.

"None of your buisness." growled Tails.

They walked past the three, and Sonic went back to the castle.

"You will come back out?" said Tails.

"Of course I'll come out!" said Sonic, smiling.

"Okay then!" said Tails.

Sonic walked in, it felt really strange to be back in the castle, he took a deep breath when got to the throne room, he entered, only to find Celestia, sitting on the middle throne.

"S-Sonic?" she stuttered, before smiling and regaining her calm look that Sonic always remembered.

"Hello...Mom." said Sonic, feeling anxious.

"Hello, son." said Celestia, hugging him. "Do you know what day it is tommorrow?"

Sonic thought for a minute. "Is it...the Summer Sun Celebration?"

"Correct." Celestia said, smiling.

Twilight suddenly entered. "I have finished my assignment, Princess Celestia."

Twilight curtsied, only to look shocked, she certainly was not expecting Sonic to be back, Twilight hadn't seen Sonic since the night when Sonic ran away.

He looked at the book that Twilight had, it was in her left hand while her assignment was in the other.

Soon, Sonic went back to his old bedchamber, he found a book sticking out, curiousity gripped him, and he took it out. What was strange was the fact that this book had no name whatsoever, and there was no writing except for a part about the Elements of Harmony, it said very little about the elements though, but here's something that peeked Sonic's interest.

Tails suddenly flew up to the window, Sonic pointed at the book with the line that had the most information about the elements. Tails gasped out of shock.

When Sonic got outside, Tails immediately greeted him. "That is amazing!"

"I know!" Sonic replied.

"Say, I heard the Summer Sun Celebration's coming up, that was my favourite time of the year when I was a kid." said Tails.

"Mine too," said Sonic. "How about we stay for that and then go?"

"Good idea," said Tails.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Shining Armour was walking in the hallways, stopping when he saw Sonic. "Hello Sonic."

"Hey," said Sonic, casually.

"Um, could you do me a favour?" Shining Armour asked.

"Go ahead."

"Princess Celestia has asked Twilight to go into Ponyville to find friends, and I was wondering if you could keep an eye on her?"

"Sure, say, why do they call it Ponyville anyway? We're humans, not ponies. What? Is there an alternate dimension or something?"

"No," said Tails. "They called it that because it's their national animal,"

"Oh." said Sonic, smiling sheepishly because he felt a bit dumb.

"Anyway, let's go." said Tails.

Sonic and Tails left the castle.

"I'll get us there in a jiffy, we don't need a train!" said Sonic, grinning, then in seconds, he dashed himself and Tails to Ponyville.

"Right..let's find Twilight." Sonic muttered.

"Found her." Tails said, going up to Twilight.

"Hello there," Twilight said.

"Shining Armour wanted us to keep an eye on you," said Sonic.

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Fine..."

She sighed and shaked her head slowly.

"Right, Celestia wants me to get food first, from..Applejack." Twilight explained.

"Let's go," said Sonic.

"Say, Sonic? Where's Shadow?" asked Tails.

"He's training with Espio at the moment, he'll be back in any minute." said Sonic.

Shadow suddenly flashed, and he was standing next to them, along with another robot.

"Ah!" Twilight said, jumping. "Who are you?!"

"I'm Shadow.." he said, blankly.

"I AM E-123 OMEGA." said the robot.

Twilight sighed. "How many people did you meet these last 6 years!?"

Sonic smirked. "A lot."

"Let's go now." said Twilight, interrupting.

They walked to Sweet Apple Acres, where they had to get the food.

"YEE-HAW!"

"Ya' can't catch me, Bunnie!"

"Oh yeah!? Then how bout' this! I just got ya, Applejack!"

"Ah will still be the better apple bucker, ya know that."

"Yeah..but Ah'm faster!"

Twilight sighed and went to Applejack.

"Good afternoon, my name is Twilight Sparkle." she said.

"Well, howdy doo Miss Twilight!" Applejack said."It's a pleasure to meet ya, Ah'm Applejack."

"Howdy, Miss Twilight." said Bunnie. "And ah'm Bunnie, Ah'm Applejack's older sister."

"Ya always gotta mentiont that, don't ya?" said Applejack, chuckling. "Say..are ya...Sonic? The Prince Sonic?"

"Yeah," said Sonic, hoping they didn't know or wouldn't bring up the fact he ran away.

"So why'd ya here?" asked Bunnie, smiling.

"I am here to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration, and your in charge of the food?" said Twilight.

"We sure as sugar are!" said Applejack and Bunnie in unison.

Bunnie smiled, holding up her right arm, the strange thing was, it was metal and wires, this obviously had them all confused, no one spoke about it, except for Omega.

"I SEE YOU HAVE A METAL ARM AS I HAVE." Omega said.

Shadow stayed perfectly silent.

"Ah yes, ah know. Ah kinda got into a fight with Eggman and...he kinda robotcized my arm." Bunnie explained.

"Yikes." said Sonic.

"Ah know, dark." said Bunnie.

"I can see this food situation is handled, I must go." said Twilight. "Come on, Sonic!"

They then left Sweet Apple Acres, but while walking through Ponyville, they went into Sugarcube Corner, as there was two people who were in charge of desserts and desserts only. How they got that Twilight didn't know.

"Hello..?" said Twilight, entering.

"Do you even think someone's here...?" Shadow asked, emotionless.

"HI THERE!" said a girl, hanging upside down, her puffy, hot pink hair bouncing.

"Hi!" said a girl, walking through the doorway.

"Um, hello." said Twilight.

"I'm Pinkie Pie and this is my sister Amy!" Pinkie said, quickly.

Amy waved, cheerfully grinning as Twilight cleared her throat. "I'm Twilight, Twilight Sparkle."

"I suppose you came to check on the desserts? Right?" said Amy.

"Y-yeah." said Sonic.

"Well, they're just fine, I'll give you a quick sample if you like." said Amy.

"Um, alright. If it doesn't take too long." Twilight said.

Amy picked up pink cupcakes, Shadow wouldn't have one.

Twilight smiled. "These are really good!"

"Thank you, me and my sister made them." said Amy.

"I'm glad you like them!" squealed Pinkie, cheerfully.

Shadow rolled his eyes, bored.

"He's not a very happy camper..." whispered Pinkie.

Outside, Twilight remarked. "Well, this Rainbow Dash person hasn't done a good job at clearing the skies.."

"Excuse me!?" said a voice, a girl with blue wings floated down, her hair was rainbow-coloured. Then another girl, with purple hair, riding a blue tech bike.

"If your so good, you try it!" said the girl with the purple hair.

"No need to defend me, Mina." said Rainbow Dash, the two high-fived.

"We're sisters," said Mina.

The two fist-bumped. "YEAH!" they shouted.

"We're doing fine!" Mina said, shooing them away.

"Fine, show me how long it takes for you to clear the skies." Twilight challenged.

"Okay!" said Rainbow Dash and Mina in unison.

Rainbow Dash cleared the skies alone in 10 seconds, so did Mina, together they cleared it in 5 seconds, when they were done, they fist bumped again.

"Let's just go." grumbled Shadow.

Sonic rolled his eyes, but they left.

"Uh..Twilight..?" said Tails.

"Yes?" said Twilight, looking at Tails, Twilight's hair was messy and all over the place now.

"Why is your hair..as messy as that..?" asked Tails, Sonic couldn't help but snigger.

"W-what!?" gasped Twilight, glancing up at her hair, she growled and slapped Sonic, who responded with, "Ow! Jeez what was that for?!"

Twilight smiled smugly. "For laughing at my hair, that's what." she said as Sonic rolled his eyes.

Twilight tried to fix her hair as much as she could, but it was still quite messy. "Anyway, next we have to check on the decorations at Town Hall."

"TOWN HALL IS JUST IN THE CENTRE OF TOWN." said Omega.

"Thank you." said Twilight.

Twilight smiled and they entered City Hall, only to bump into a female with fancy purple hair. She turned to face them.

"Hello darlings!" she said, but then she gasped, as if she was horrified. "What in the name of Canterlot happened to your hair!?"

"Um.." said Twilight, for once not having a response.

"Let me fix it, dear." the female said.

She pulled a hairbrush out of the pocket in her dress, and began to carefully brush Twilight's dark blue locks, until they looked just as good as before, if not better.

"Thank you." Twilight responded.

"Your very welcome, darling!" said the female. "I'm Rarity, and I suppose you've come to check on the decorations-"

Twilight nodded, Rarity did not respond, she was looking at Sonic.

Rarity cleared her throat and curtsied.

"You don't have to do that," Sonic said, casually.

Rarity ignored him, and continued, but then she stood up. "Anyway, yes, Ms..."

"Sparkle."

"Thank you, Ms. Sparkle, the decorations are going just fine.." said Rarity.

"Alright then," said Twilight.

"Hmph." said Shadow.

Rarity folded her arms after Shadow left with the others. "Well, that boy is a bit of grump." Rarity remarked.

Once they left, they were close to the town's library.

"Say, Twilight?" said Tails. "How long is the Summer Sun Celebration from now?"

Twilight thought. "We have to wait till night time,"

"Okay," Tails responded.


	6. Chapter 6

"So..what's the last thing on the list..." Twilight mumbled to herself. "Ah-ha! Music!"

"Who's the one running the music?" Sonic asked, only for them to hear someone saying, "Oh my. Um, stop please, everyone, umm. Excuse me, sir? I mean, no offense, but your rhythm is just a teeny-tiny bit off. Now, follow me, please. A-one, a-two, a-one two three-"

"Hello!" Twilight greeted. The girl yelped.

"Are you okay-" asked Sonic.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten your birds. I'm just here to check up on the music and it's sounding beautiful." said Twilight, softly. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, what's your name?" she continued, pausing.

"I-I'm...Fluttershy.." the girl said, very quietly.

"Um...sorry, we didn't get that, could you say that again?" Sonic said.

"I'm Fluttershy..." the girl said, even quieter than before.

"Sorry, we didn't quite get that." Tails and Twilight said in unison. Fluttershy squeaked.

Twilight paused. " Well, um, it looks like your birds are back, so I guess everything's in order. Keep up the good work!"

Suddenly, Spike, the pet dog of Twilight came out of the bag. "Well that was easy."

Fluttershy gasped. "A baby dragon!" she smiled while looking in Spike's direction. "Oh I've never seen a baby dragon before, he's so cute!" she squealed.

"Well, well, well...!" Spike said.

Fluttershy squealed happily. "Oh my, he talks. I didn't know dragons could talk. That's just so incredibly wonderful I, I just don't even know what to say!"

"Well, in that case we'd better be going." said Twilight, about to leave.

"Wait, wait! What's his name?" Fluttershy said.

"I'm Spike."

"Hi Spike, I'm Fluttershy. Wow, a talking dragon! And what do dragons talk about?"

"Well, what do you wanna know?"

"Absolutely everything."

Twilight groaned.

A couple of hours later...

"...And that's the story of my whole entire life! Well, up until today. Do you wanna hear about today?"

"Oh, yes, please!"

"Gyah!"

"I am so sorry, how did we get here so fast? This is where I'm staying while in Ponyville and Spike needs his sleep." Twilight said as the group reached the Golden Oak Library...only to find Pinkie Pie, Amy, and tons, and tons of civilians there. Having a party.

"What the!?" said Twilight. She turned, only to find Sonic dancing around, he then received a slap to the face.

"Ow! Jeez what was that for!?" asked Sonic, but he did not receive an answer this time.

"Are you guys surprised!?" asked Amy and Pinkie, happily.

"Yes. As libraries are meant to be quiet," Twilight moaned.

"C'mon, Twilight." Sonic said. "No need to get moody about it!"

Twilight simply rolled her eyes.

"Well, that's silly! What kind of welcome party would this be if it were quiet? I mean, duh, bo-ring! Y'see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You were all "hello" and I was all," she then did a large gasp, "Remember? Y'see I've never saw you before and if I've never saw you before that means you're new, 'cause I know everybody, and I mean everybody in Ponyville!" Pinkie explained. Twilight simply responded with a groan.

"And if you're new, that meant you haven't met anyone yet, and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends then you must be lonely, and that made me so sad, then I had an idea, and that's why I went!" Pinkie then did the large gasp once more.

"So we thought we must throw a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in Ponyville! See? And now you have lots and lots of friends!" Amy finished.

Later on in the night, Sonic had joined the party, while Twilight told Tails about 'The Mistress in the Moon', only for Spike and Sonic to enter the room.

"Hey Twilight! Pinkie Pie's starting 'pin the tail on the pony'! Wanna play?" asked Sonic and Spike.

"NO. All the people in this town are crazy!" Twilight cried.

"Finally someone agrees with me..." a voice muttered in the darkness. Shadow.

"Also, do you know what time it is!?" Twilight asked, losing her cool.

"It's the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration. Everybody has to stay up, or they'll miss the Princess raise the sun! You really should lighten up, Twilight. It's a party!" Spike told her.

Twilight mockingly imitated Spike and Sonic, he just rolled his eyes, Tails jumped slightly when he heard the door close and the music stop.

"C'mon, Twilight, it's time to watch the sunrise!" said Spike. Twilight and Tails felt a bit of anxiety, but went with Sonic and Tails anyway. Shadow mumbled something and soon followed, along with Omega.

Outside, they waited, everyone's hearts throbbed inside of them as they waited for the announcement.

"In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year! And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria..." Mayor Mare announced.

"Ready?" Fluttershy asked her birds.

"...Princess Celestia!" cried Mayor Mare.

Strangely though, Celestia didn't appear, which caused people to talk and chat, very nervously, their voices filled with worry and fear.

"Is she hiding?" asked Amy, raising her eyebrow.

"I doubt it. This doesn't feel right." Sonic said, raising his eyebrows.

"SHE'S GONE!" Rarity shrieked.

Sonic's eyes widened when he heard those words be uttered, suddenly, his emerald green eyes begun glancing rapidly as the citizens gasped loudly at the news.

With that, a woman appeared, one that Sonic, Tails and Twilight recognized. "Nightmare Moon!" they thought, panic filling their minds.

"Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious, little sun-loving faces." Nightmare Moon said, an evil smirk crossing her face.

"What have you done with our princess!?" asked Rainbow Dash and Mina in unison.

Nightmare Moon simply chuckled. "Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?"

"Hokey Smokes?" Amy asked.

"Queen Meanie!" Pinkie yelled.

"No! Black Snooty, Black Snooty!" the two sisters said in unison.

"Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?" Nightmare Moon asked.

"I did. And I know who you are. You're the Mistress in the Moon – Nightmare Moon!" Twilight yelled.

"Well well well, somebody who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here." Nightmare Moon sneered.

Twilight gulped. "You're here to... to..."

Nightmare Moon chuckled Remember this day, little citizens, for it is your last. From this moment forth, the night will last forever!" With that, she burst into evil laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, with Sonic, he was busy fighting the shadows, and luckily wasn't having too much difficulty, but at one point, the shadows just faded away.

"Huh?" he thought, Sonic shrugged, and ran to where he thought Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash and Rarity would be.

Speaking of them, they were the closest they could be to their destination. "There it is, the ruin that holds The Elements of Harmony. We made it!" Twilight said, excitedly, she ran towards the ruins.

"We're almost there. Whoa!" Applejack said, realizing there was a cliff with a deep drop.

"How come you almost keep falling off cliffs today?" a familiar voice joked.

"SONIC!" cried the girls, causing Sonic to grin.

"Listen, I'll get over there," said Rainbow Dash, she flew to the other side, she was about to make sure that her friends could get across, until she heard someone say, "Rainbow..."

"Who's there?" asked Rainbow, cautiously.

"Rainbow..."

"I ain't scared of you! Show yourself!"

"We've been eagerly awaiting the arrival of the best flyer in Equestria." the person who had spoke before finally emerged out of the darkness.

"Who?" Rainbow responded.

"Why, you of course." the person complimented.

"Really?! I mean... Oh yeah, me. Hey, uh, you wouldn't mind telling the Wonderbolts that, would ya? 'cause I've been trying to get into that group for like, ever." Rainbow replied, somewhat sheepishly.

"No, Rainbow Dash. We want you to join us, The Shadowbolts. We're the greatest aerial team in the Everfree Forest, and soon we will be the greatest in all Equestria, but first, we need a captain. The most magnificent-"

"Yep."

"Swiftest."

"Yes."

"Bravest flyer in all the land."

"Yes," Rainbow chuckled. "It's all true."

"We need...you." the Shadowbolt said.

"WOOHOO! Sign me up." Rainbow cheered, excitedly. "Just let me tie this bridge real quick and then we have a deal."

"No! It's them or us." the Shadowbolt said, darkly.

"What's taking you so long over there!?" asked Sonic from the other side.

"Oh no! Don't listen to them!" Twilight yelled.

"You... Thank you! For the offer, I mean, but I'm afraid I have to say no." Rainbow said, somewhat politely. She heard her friends cheer loudly as she made the way.

"You... Thank you! For the offer, I mean, but I'm afraid I have to say no." Applejack said once they had got in.

"The Elements of Harmony, we've found them!" said Twilight, in amazement. "careful, careful!" she instructed.

"Uh, guys, there's only five." Sonic pointed out.

Twilight gasped, but then calmed down. "The book said: when the six are present, a spark will cause the sixth Element to be revealed."

"So...you just use your magic to make the sixth appear?" Sonic asked.

"I think so, Sonic." Twilight replied. "Anyway, everyone stand back, I have an idea, but I don't know what will happen.."

Sonic, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rainbow and Rarity stood back. Twilight then disappeared!

"TWILIGHT!" the group cried.

"Where are you!?" Sonic yelled, trying to keep his cool.

Meanwhile, with Twilight, she glanced around the new room, she coughed a little; then she gasped. It was Nightmare Moon, and she was laughing darkly. Twilight gasped again, but then said, "Hmph!"

Nightmare Moon looked very unamused. "Your kidding me, your kidding right?" she said as Twilight charged.

"Just one spark!" thought Twilight.

Nightmare Moon was not going to let the seventh element be found, so she found the other elements and smashed them, making Twilight gasp in complete horror. Nightmare Moon smirked evilly, "You little fool! Thinking you could defeat me? Now you will never see your princess, or your sun! The night will last forever!" She laughed again, not caring that Sonic, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rainbow and Rarity were coming. Twilight gasped in amazement, she realized something.

"You think you can destroy The Elements of Harmony just like that? Well, you're wrong, because the spirits of The Elements of Harmony are right here." Twilight said.

"What?" Nightmare Moon gasped.

"Applejack, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of... honesty!"

"Fluttershy, who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of... kindness!"

"Pinkie Pie, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of... laughter!"

"Rarity, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift represents the spirit of... generosity!"

"And Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire represents the spirit of... loyalty!"

"The spirits of these six people got us through every challenge you threw at us." Twilight continued.

"Ha! You still don't have the seventh element! The spark didn't work." Nightmare Moon said.

"Oh, it did." Sonic thought.

"A different kind of spark. I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you. The spark ignited inside me when I realized that you all... are my friends! You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the... the spark, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the seventh element: the element of... magic!"

"NO!" screamed Nightmare Moon, a rainbow appeared from the elements, all of them different colours, fired itself straight at Nightmare Moon, and she was engulfed by the rainbow.

Soon after, everything was a little dizzy for the seven. "Oh...my head.." groaned Rainbow.

"Well, I wasn't expecting THAT to happen." Rarity said. "Ooh, good. My hair's grown back."

Sonic breathed out, and grinned. "You did pretty good out there you know, guys."

Twilight squealed and hugged Sonic, causing him to blush a light shade of red. The rest just laughed happily.

"Sonic!"

It was Tails, he had went after Sonic and the others due to worry or in case they needed back-up.

With that, Princess Celestia finally appeared, much to their relief. She went to Twilight with a pleasant smile.

"Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student. I knew you could do it." Celestia said.

"But... you told me it was all an old tale." Twilight responded.

"I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more. I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart. Now if only another will as well. Princess Luna!" Celestia said, turning to Luna, who then gasped. Celestia walked over to her, and knelt down.

"It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this. Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister." she said, softly.

"Sister!?" said the eight, the remaining seven looked at Sonic.

"Doesn't that mean she's your aunt?" Tails asked.

"I think so...!" Sonic said, somewhat anxious and sheepish, Sonic was still under shock from the recent hug he had received before.

"Will you accept my friendship?" Celestia asked her little sister.

Luna stood up abruptly and hugged Celestia tightly, "I'm so sorry! I missed you so much, big sister!"

Pinkie blew her nose, and then said. "Hey! You know what this calls for?"

"What?" Sonic asked.

"A PARTY!"

With that, Ponyville had one of the biggest parties they had ever had in years.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile, with Sonic, he was busy fighting the shadows, and luckily wasn't having too much difficulty, but at one point, the shadows just faded away.

"Huh?" he thought, Sonic shrugged, and ran to where he thought Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash and Rarity would be.

Speaking of them, they were the closest they could be to their destination. "There it is, the ruin that holds The Elements of Harmony. We made it!" Twilight said, excitedly, she ran towards the ruins.

"We're almost there. Whoa!" Applejack said, realizing there was a cliff with a deep drop.

"How come you almost keep falling off cliffs today?" a familiar voice joked.

"SONIC!" cried the girls, causing Sonic to grin.

"Listen, I'll get over there," said Rainbow Dash, she flew to the other side, she was about to make sure that her friends could get across, until she heard someone say, "Rainbow..."

"Who's there?" asked Rainbow, cautiously.

"Rainbow..."

"I ain't scared of you! Show yourself!"

"We've been eagerly awaiting the arrival of the best flyer in Equestria." the person who had spoke before finally emerged out of the darkness.

"Who?" Rainbow responded.

"Why, you of course." the person complimented.

"Really?! I mean... Oh yeah, me. Hey, uh, you wouldn't mind telling the Wonderbolts that, would ya? 'cause I've been trying to get into that group for like, ever." Rainbow replied, somewhat sheepishly.

"No, Rainbow Dash. We want you to join us, The Shadowbolts. We're the greatest aerial team in the Everfree Forest, and soon we will be the greatest in all Equestria, but first, we need a captain. The most magnificent-"

"Yep."

"Swiftest."

"Yes."

"Bravest flyer in all the land."

"Yes," Rainbow chuckled. "It's all true."

"We need...you." the Shadowbolt said.

"WOOHOO! Sign me up." Rainbow cheered, excitedly. "Just let me tie this bridge real quick and then we have a deal."

"No! It's them or us." the Shadowbolt said, darkly.

"What's taking you so long over there!?" asked Sonic from the other side.

"Oh no! Don't listen to them!" Twilight yelled.

"You... Thank you! For the offer, I mean, but I'm afraid I have to say no." Rainbow said, somewhat politely. She heard her friends cheer loudly as she made the way.

"You... Thank you! For the offer, I mean, but I'm afraid I have to say no." Applejack said once they had got in.

"The Elements of Harmony, we've found them!" said Twilight, in amazement. "careful, careful!" she instructed.

"Uh, guys, there's only six." Sonic pointed out.

Twilight gasped, but then calmed down. "The book said: when the six are present, a spark will cause the seventh Element to be revealed."

"So...you just use your magic to make the seventh appear?" Sonic asked.

"I think so, Sonic." Twilight replied. "Anyway, everyone stand back, I have an idea, but I don't know what will happen.."

Sonic, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rainbow and Rarity stood back. Twilight then disappeared!

"TWILIGHT!" the group cried.

"Where are you!?" Sonic yelled, trying to keep his cool.

Meanwhile, with Twilight, she glanced around the new room, she coughed a little; then she gasped. It was Nightmare Moon, and she was laughing darkly. Twilight gasped again, but then said, "Hmph!"

Nightmare Moon looked very unamused. "Your kidding me, your kidding right?" she said as Twilight charged.

"Just one spark!" thought Twilight.

Nightmare Moon was not going to let the seventh element be found, so she found the other elements and smashed them, making Twilight gasp in complete horror. Nightmare Moon smirked evilly, "You little fool! Thinking you could defeat me? Now you will never see your princess, or your sun! The night will last forever!" She laughed again, not caring that Sonic, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rainbow and Rarity were coming. Twilight gasped in amazement, she realized something.

"You think you can destroy The Elements of Harmony just like that? Well, you're wrong, because the spirits of The Elements of Harmony are right here." Twilight said.

"What?" Nightmare Moon gasped.

"Applejack, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of... honesty!"

"Sonic, who fought off the darkness without fear, represents the spirit of... bravery!"

"Fluttershy, who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of... kindness!"

"Pinkie Pie, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of... laughter!"

"Rarity, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift represents the spirit of... generosity!"

"And Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire represents the spirit of... loyalty!"

"The spirits of these six people got us through every challenge you threw at us." Twilight continued.

"Ha! You still don't have the seventh element! The spark didn't work." Nightmare Moon said.

"Oh, it did." Sonic thought.

"A different kind of spark. I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you. The spark ignited inside me when I realized that you all... are my friends! You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the... the spark, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the seventh element: the element of... magic!"

"NO!" screamed Nightmare Moon, a rainbow appeared from the elements, all of them different colours, red, orange, yellow, green, navy blue, blue, and purple, it fired itself straight at Nightmare Moon, and she was engulfed by the rainbow.

Soon after, everything was a little dizzy for the seven. "Oh...my head.." groaned Rainbow.

"Well, I wasn't expecting THAT to happen." Rarity said. "Ooh, good. My hair's grown back."

Sonic breathed out, and grinned. "You did pretty good out there you know, Twilight."

Twilight squealed and hugged Sonic, causing him to blush a light shade of red. The rest just laughed happily.

"Sonic!"

It was Tails, he had went after Sonic and the others due to worry or in case they needed back-up.

With that, Princess Celestia finally appeared, much to their relief. She went to Twilight with a pleasant smile.

"Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student. I knew you could do it." Celestia said.

"But... you told me it was all an old tale." Twilight responded.

"I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more. I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart. Now if only another will as well. Princess Luna!" Celestia said, turning to Luna, who then gasped. Celestia walked over to her, and knelt down.

"It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this. Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister." she said, softly.

"Sister!?" said the eight, the remaining seven looked at Sonic.

"Doesn't that mean she's your aunt?" Tails asked.

"I think so...!" Sonic said, somewhat anxious and sheepish, Sonic was still under shock from the recent hug he had received before.

"Will you accept my friendship?" Celestia asked her little sister.

Luna stood up abruptly and hugged Celestia tightly, "I'm so sorry! I missed you so much, big sister!"

Pinkie blew her nose, and then said. "Hey! You know what this calls for?"

"What?" Sonic asked.

"A PARTY!"

With that, Ponyville had one of the biggest parties they had ever had in years.


	9. Chapter 9

Sonic grinned as the citizens of Ponyville had the time of their lives. He was pleased that he could join in and Tails join in as well. Even Twilight decided to join in, much to Sonic's surprise. "You okay there, Twilight?" Sonic asked, it sounded a bit like a yell though.

"Yes, I'm fine Sonic." Twilight said, though due to her tone of voice, Sonic obviously noticed that this wasn't the case. Not even close to being fine.

"You sure?" he commented. "Cause you sure don't sound fine, Twilight."

Twilight sighed. "Alright, alright." she said to him. "I'll tell you, I don't want to leave Ponyville. There. I said it."

Sonic grinned. "Who said you have to leave?" he asked.

"I'm sure if you wanna stay, then Celestia would let you." Sonic said.

"Oh really? We'll see about that." Twilight said in response.

"You can find out right now, she's coming this way actually." Sonic replied.

Twilight jumped slightly, gulping near silently as Celestia came their way.

"Why so glum, my faithful student? Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can return to your studies in Canterlot?" asked Celestia, a pleasant smile forming on her face.

Twilight glanced over her shoulder at Sonic, who then did a motion, mostly to say that she should continue talking with Celestia. "That's just it. Just when I learned how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them..." Twilight said.

Sonic knew that Celestia wouldn't be angry about this; after all, Sonic had known Celestia for just about all of his life, and he could tell she wasn't going to be angry with her.

"Spike, take a note, please. I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that the Twilight Sparkle shall take on a new mission for Equestria. She must continue to study the magic of friendship. She must report to me her findings from her new home in Ponyville." Celestia replied, smiles appearing on Sonic and Twilight's faces as Celestia said so.

"Oh thank you, Princess Celestia! I'll study harder than ever before." Twilight said.

Sonic grinned from behind as she did.

"Sonic! Twilight!" called Pinkie.

"Vinyl, Charmy and Vector's making music at the center of town!" Mina said. "wanna join us?"

Sonic didn't need to be asked twice, he joined the rest of the group. Twilight waited for a second and glanced at Celestia, who nodded with a pleasant smile on her face, causing Twilight to go with the rest of the group.

Mina and Rainbow Dash lead Sonic and Twilight into Vinyl's house, only for them to all hear yelling.

"Look! Vinyl still hasn't got the boom boxes ready!" said Charmy. "we can't have this party without the boom boxes being ready!"

"I know that! But where is Vinyl anyway!?" Vector asked. With that, a loud sound which seemed to come from headphones filled Sonic, Twilight, Vector, Charmy, and the rest of the group's ears. Vinyl.

Vector sighed in relief. "About time you got here, Vinyl."

Vinyl did the 'tsk tsk' look and shook her head, a grin on her face.

"Does she talk?" Sonic mumbled.

"No one's heard her yet..." Amy whispered back in reply.

"Listen, guys! Can you help us find the boom boxes?" Charmy asked, his eyes wide, he seemed to be doing the cute face, the one you just can't resist, though you desperately try to.

The group looked at each other, and then nodded, obviously agreeing to help Vector, Charmy and Vinyl find the boom boxes so they could get the proper party started.

"So, where do we start?" asked Sonic.

"Vinyl told us something about having a dance in the outskirts of the Everfree Forest, around Fluttershy's place." Charmy answered.

"Wait, doesn't that mean you could have just left it there?" Tails asked, he raised his eyebrows.

Charmy, Vector and Vinyl stared at each other, causing Vector and Charrmy to sweat-drop.

Vector groaned. "We did, didn't we."

"Yep!" Charmy replied.

"Well c'mon then, sugahs. Let's go get the boom boxes, as ya'll call em." Bunnie said.

So they did, they made the long trek to the outskirts of the Everfree Forest, and there and then in front of their eyes, they saw the boom boxes. You would think that the problem would be solved after that. But it wasn't. The main reason was right before them.

The boom boxes weren't in good condition, not even close to it. They were in pieces, wires were sticking out the back of it, and both of the boom boxes seemed to be falling apart by the minute.

"Oh shoot." said Applejack, face palming in irritation after seeing the state of the boom boxes.

"OH COME ON!" yelled Rainbow Dash and Mina in unison, extremely irritated.

"We gotta these fixed! And. soon! But do we have a mechanic in our midst!? NO! WE DON'T!" Vector shouted in rage.

Sonic thought about this, then he knew exactly what to do. He turned to Tails. "We do, actually." Sonic said, calmness evident in his voice and tone.

"We do!?" asked the rest of the group, they all turned to Sonic, confusion, but hope evident in their eyes.

"Yep. We do." said Sonic, a grin forming on his face.

"Then who is the mechanic in our midst, Sonic?" asked Rarity.

Sonic grinned, saying nothing, he turned to Tails, who stepped forward.

"But he's younger than all of us...!" muttered Rainbow Dash.

At that moment, someone spoke. "But that doesn't change anything.."

Fluttershy. This surprised the rest of the group, seeing how Fluttershy hadn't said a word until this very point. This had made the rest of the group all turn in her direction due to her finally speaking after all of what happened before.

"Okay, ya know Tails, we'll let ya give it a shot." said Applejack, a kind smile appearing on the girl's face.

Tails smiled back at Applejack, and got to work. It took a couple of minutes, shocking everyone who were expecting it to take much longer. The only ones who weren't surprised were Sonic and Fluttershy.

"Annd...done!" Tails said, he turned to face the others.

"Then let's test it." Vector muttered, and he did just that; soon enough, music began bursting out of the boom boxes.

"That's pretty impressive!" Mina commented.

So together, they carried the boom boxes to the center of Ponyville, and that's when the party really began.


	10. Chapter 10

Everything was quite normal after that, Rarity had made some dresses, for the girls, and a tuxedo for Sonic. Rarity came to Sonic, Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash, squealing excitedly.

"Oh darlings!" she cried, happily running around.

"What's got ya so excited?" asked Applejack.

"Ohhh! We have all been invited to the Grand Galloping Gala!" Rarity announced, resulting in extreme excitement from the girls, and even some from Sonic.

"But...it's tonight!" Twilight said, freaking out.

"Don't worry darling, I had dresses ready beforehand weeks ago! Remember?" Rarity said. "And Sonic, you-"

"I've already got one, that kinda speaks for itself." Sonic joked. The others laughed a little.

"So, why do you wanna go, Twi?" asked Sonic.

"M-me?" said Twilight.

"No, the wall. Of course I'm talking to you." Sonic laughed.

"Well, I was wanting to spend time with Princess Celestia." Twilight replied, calmly, she poured a cup of tea for everyone, giving them to Sonic, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Rarity, adding sugar to Pinkie and Rainbow Dash's tea, while adding some apple juice to Applejack's.

"Thank ya, sugarcube." Applejack said in reply, before drinking down her tea; quite messily, much to Rarity's disgust.

"Goodness gracious, Applejack!" she squealed. "please, don't make such a mess while drinking that."

"Anyway, what do you want to do at the gala, Applejack?" Sonic asked, looking at Applejack.

"Well, Ah'd sell our best treats there, and earn money for us Apples!" Applejack replied, smiling, spilling her tea on her knees. "whoops." she giggled.

Rarity groaned in irritation, and went to get a cloth, cleaning up the tea on the floor, in complete and utter disgust and horror.

"Goodness sake," she mumbled, cleaning it.

Spike came from Twilight's bag. "No, no, no! Stop; I'll get that for you, milady." he said to her.

"Oh thank you, Spikey Wikey..." Rarity said, smiling; she was looking quite tired. She looked at Spike, who looked up at her with a very toothy grin.

"Ahh! I... can't... believe... the Grand... Galloping... Gala... is... tonight!" squealed Pinkie, somehow, she had dropped her tea and was bouncing on a trampoline - where she'd gotten that, nobody knew.

Twilight was then working on a spell. "Pinkie! Please stop shouting, I'm trying to concentrate."

"Pinkie Pie! Stop that right now. It's time to prepare for the Gala, and I refuse to let you put on your new dress when you're all sweaty." Rarity nagged, looking darkly at her. Her hands were now on her hips.

"What are you doing anyway, Twi?" Sonic asked.

"She's got an awesome magic spell she's been working on for the Gala." Spike said.

In a very large poof, a carriage in the shape of an apple appeared before them all.

"Oh, this is...breathtaking!" Rarity said, clapping her hands.

A couple of hours later, Rarity said. "Now then, everyone, let's get changed."

Rarity pushed Sonic into a separate room, giving him the tuxedo while Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash and Rarity got changed into the other room, leaving Spike waiting outside.

"Come on, you guys. Let me in!" Spike said.

"Sure thing, Spike." Rainbow Dash said.

"Heavens no! We're getting dressed." Rarity moaned.

"I still can't believe we're gonna be at Canterlot tonight. Our home town, Twilight! And the best part is that we all get to hang out together all night long!" Spike said, jumping around excitedly.

"Sonic, can you let me in." Spike turned to Sonic's room, it looked like it was as big as a cupboard. A very tiny one.

"I don't think there's enough roo- OW!" Sonic said, he had hurt his back on the wood.

"Maybe I should have gotten that fixed, Sonic." Rarity mumbled.

Fluttershy gasped. "Are you okay?" she sounded very concerned.

Sonic laughed a little bit, "Yeah, Fluttershy. Don't worry about it."

He then came out, and soon enough, Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash and Rarity came out.

"You look great," Sonic whispered to Twilight, resulting in her blushing.

"Come on, carriage, now." Rainbow said, irritated.

In the carriage, there were tons of excited chatter from the carriage, Sonic had gotten in last.

"Cause I planned out my insider's tour of Canterlot. I've gotta show Rarity the crown jewels, and Applejack the Princess's golden apple tree. And Pinkie, we gotta go to my favorite donut shop." Spike said, smiling excitedly.

The ride was a touch bumpy, but eventually, they reached Canterlot. They then stepped out of the apple carriage and looked at Canterlot.

"I can't believe we're finally here. With all that we've imagined, the reality of this night is sure to make this... The Best Night Ever!" Twilight said.

Then everyone decided to sing.

"At the gala," Twilight sang.

Suddenly, there was a choir, who sang, "At the gala!"

"At the gala, in the garden, I'm going to see them all. All the creatures, I'll befriend them at the Gala!" sang Fluttershy.

"At the gala...!"

"All the birdies, and the critters, they will love me big and small. We'll become good friends forever, right here at the Gala!" Fluttershy finished.

"All our dreams will come true, right here at the Gala! At the Gala!"

"At the Gala, I will sell them, all my appletastic treats! Hungry people, they will buy them, caramel apples, apple sweets, and I'll earn a lot of money for the Apple family!" Applejack sang.

"All our dreams and our hopes from now until hereafter, all that we've been wishing for will happen at the Gala! At the Gala!"

""At the Gala, all the royals, they will meet fair Rarity. They will see I'm just as regal at the Gala!" Rarity sung.

"At the Gala!"

"I will find him, my Prince Charming, and how gallant he will be. He will treat me like a lady, tonight at the Gala!" Rarity finished.

"This is what we've waited for to have the best night ever, each of us will live our dreams, tonight at the Gala! At the Gala!"

"Been dreamin', I've been waitin', To fly with those great stars! The Wonderbolts, their daring tricks, spinning round and having kicks! Perform for crowds of thousands! They'll shower us with diamonds! The Wonderbolts will see me right here at the Gala!" Rainbow Dash sang.

"All we've longed for all we've dreamed, our happy ever after! Finally will all come true! Right here at the Grand Gala, At the Gala!"

Pinkie Pie then began to sing. "I am here at the Grand Gala! For it is the best party! But the one thing it was missing was a pony named Pinkie! For I am the best at parties, all the ponies will agree! Ponies playing, ponies dancing! With me at the Grand Gala!"

"Happiness and laughter at the Gala, At the Gala!"

It was Twilight's turn now. "At the Gala, with the Princess, is where I'm going to be! We will talk all about magic and what I've learned and seen. It is going to be so special, as she takes time just for me!"

"Into the Gala we must go, we're ready now, we're all aglow! Into the Gala, let's go in and have the best night ever! Into the Gala, now's the time! We're ready and we look divine!

"Into the Gala!"

"Meet new friends!" Fluttershy sang.

"Into the Gala!"

"Sell some apples!" Applejack sung.

"Into the Gala!"

"Find my Prince!" Rarity sang.

"Prove I'm great, as a wonderbolt is!" Rainbow sang.

Then everyone sang, "Into the Gala! Into the Gala! And we'll have the best night ever!"


	11. Chapter 11

Sonic felt memories sink in once again as he and Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Rarity enter the palace. He remembered how when he was young he'd always be there, running around, taking a bun from the tables filled with food whenever nobody was looking; the Grand Galloping Gala was a very fond memory of Sonic's.

Sonic was soon interrupted from his thoughts, when he heard Spike speak up. "Yeah! This is gonna be the best night ever. You know why? Cause we're all gonna spend time at the Gala to... gether. Or not." he said, filled with dismay.

"I'll hang with you if you want," Sonic said, smiling a little.

"Eh, okay..." Spike said, though he secretly really wanted all of them to spend time at the gala together.

Meanwhile, with Twilight, excitement went through her as she caught a glimpse of Princess Celestia.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight cried.

"Twilight! It is so lovely to see my star student." Celestia said, smiling kindly.

"Oh, I'm so excited to be here! We have so much to catch up on." Twilight said.

"Well, I want you right by my side the entire evening, so we'll have plenty of time together." Celestia replied.

"That's just what I was hoping you'd say." Twilight said, this definitely was going to be the best night ever. It had to be, right?

Rarity on the other hand gasped and let out tons of squeals of excitement. "Hurry, Rarity... Oh, but not too fast. But don't wanna lose him... WAIT! Have to play it cool. Oh, but don't be cold! I can't lose him, I can't! He's everything I imagined! Even better than I imagined."

"Hey, Rarity. What you doing?" Sonic asked, Spike following along.

"I'm thinking about how to talk to this lovely prince fellow, over there!" Rarity said, beaming.

Sonic turned, then his eyes widened in horror. "Rarity, that's Blueblood; you don't wanna be around him!" Sonic said.

Rarity's eyes widened a bit, and she raised her eyebrows. "Sonic, how can a prince be unpleasant to be around," Rarity laughed a bit.

"Rarity, I'm serious. You really don't wanna hang around with him tonight." Sonic replied.

Rarity smiled a little, clearly not getting what Sonic was talking about. "Sonic, Sonic, Sonic. I'll just see what he's like and if he's truly not a gentleman like I wished, then I'll simply leave off by myself!" Rarity said. She then went over to Blueblood, making Sonic sigh and facepalm.

Meanwhile, with Fluttershy, she smiled in pure delight as she heard a bird chirping. "Oh my! A meadowlark!"

Fluttershy then heard whistling, " I think she's calling to me. It's exactly what I wished for!" Fluttershy then became to hum a song as the sound of whistling got louder.

Applejack seemed to be having a lot of luck so far. Then, one of the Wonderbolts came to her. "Howdy, partner!" Applejack greeted. "Ya hungry?"

"As a horse!" the Wonderbolt known as Soarin' said.

"Well, what'cha hankering for? Caramel apple? Apple pie? Apple fritter? Apple fries?" Applejack asked, smiling.

"I'll take that big apple pie!" Soarin replied.

"Well, thank you kindly, sir!" Applejack said, just as she gave the apple pie to Soarin. "Yee-haw! In the first minute, I made my first sale. Just like I expected."

Soarin' carried his pie over to the other Wonderbolts.

"Always hungry after a show. Eh, Soarin?" Spitfire said.

"Heh. Yeah!" Soarin' said, only for him to lose grip of the pie and it went flying. "My pie!" Soarin' shouted.

Rainbow Dash, seeing this happen, went straight to it, and caught the pie before it hit the ground.

"You saved it," Soarin' said, smiling. "Thanks!"

"Hey, no prob." Rainbow replied, casually as Soarin' began to dig in.

"Hey, I think I know you. Weren't you the winner of last year's, The Best Flyer Competition, right?" Spitfire asked.

"Hay yeah! Name's Rainbow Dash." said Rainbow.

"Well Rainbow Dash, looks like your skills saved us. Well, at least they saved Soarin's apple pie." Spitefire commented.

"Yeah!" Soarin' said, as he continued to eat through his apple pie.

"Wanna come hang out with us?" Spitfire asked.

"Sure, why not?" Rainbow Dash replied, calmly. Then when Spitfire and Soarin' weren't paying attention, Rainbow made a noise that sounded like 'squee' and a giggle. "I'm... hanging... with the... Wonderbolts!"

In fact, Pinkie as well was having a brilliant time so far. "The shiny dance floor... The pretty party ponies... Ooh, the fancy band... Shiny! Pretty! Fancy!" She then made a sound, anxiousness evident. "GOTTA DANCE!"

"I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala, I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala, I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala, it's all I ever dreamed. It's all I ever dreamed, woo hoo! It's all I ever dreamed, yippee! I'm at the Grand Galloping GalaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Then there was a very awkward pause. "It's all I've ever... dreamed?"

That was when what was meant to be the best night ever, started to go downhill.

For example, let's start with Rarity. She went to Blueblood with high hopes.

"Well, hello. I am Prince Blueblood." he greeted.

"I am... Rarity. Oh my, what a lovely rose." Rarity said, when she saw the rose, she was expecting Blueblood to give it to her.

"You mean... this rose? Thank you. It goes with my eyes." Blueblood replied, this offended Rarity a lot, resulting in her moaning in irritation.

"I am starting to regret this already..." Rarity thought.

Fluttershy's night was also going downhill, she continued to hum. "My little meadowlark is right around this bend!" Fluttershy said, a smile forming on her face; only for it to droop, as instead of a meadowlark, a gardener met her eyes instead.

"Was that you?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yep! I love whistlin' while I work." the gardener replied, quite cheerfully.

"Oh! Yes... Well... Excuse me." Fluttershy said, backing away; only for some happiness to return as she heard animal noises. "Oh! I see a toco toucan! And a spider monkey! And, oh! Is that a wallaroo?" she said, only for them all to scatter. "Oh, Fluttershy. You're such a loudmouth."

Sonic and Spike weren't having so much fun now either, after Spike had shown his favourite places and vice versa, it got overly boring.

"This isn't the Best night ever, is it?" Spike asked.

"Nope." Sonic sighed.


	12. Chapter 12

Rainbow Dash was having bad luck as well. "Hey, Spitfire! You ever done a rain cloud double backflip?" Rainbow saw that Spitfire was too busy talking to someone else, so she turned to Soarin'. "You ever soared past lightning? It's awesome!" she said, trying to be happy, only for Soarin' to be too busy to be talking to another person, much to Rainbow's dismay.

Meanwhile, with Twilight, although she hoped she'd be able to talk with Celestia, she wasn't having any luck.

"Welcome to the Grand Galloping Gala." Celestia said to the guests as they entered.

Twilight perked up a bit. "Princess! I've been so excited to spend time with you and..."

Princess Celestia looked at Twilight for a second. "Yes. Me too, Twi... Oh, good evening! Welcome to the Gala. Which is why I... Ladies! Lovely to see you again."

Twilight sighed, looking down at the stairs. "Looks like getting a chance to talk to the Princess is gonna be a magic trick in itself." she mumbled.

After Soarin' had bought from Applejack, she hadn't had any sales since. "First minute, first sale. Second... Fourth... Sixth... Sixtieth minute... no sales." she sighed. "This ain't what I expected at all."

Meanwhile, Pinkie was just sitting there in the ballroom, not being able to have any fun, it was as if all her joy and excitement had dissolved. "I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala... and it's not what I dreamed."

Rarity was still with Blueblood, Rarity felt as if he wasn't treating her with the respect that she deserved.

"This isn't at all what I imagined..." she muttered as Blueblood showed off.

Princess Celestia was still too busy greeting the arriving guests, the voice was soon, in the background, her, "Good evening! So nice to see you. Welcome!" It was all in the background.

Twilight sighed. "This isn't what I hoped."

"This isn't hanging out."

"This isn't what I wished for."

"No!"

"I waited all my life..."

"For this moment!

"And I'm not going to..."

"Let it slip by!"

"If it's the last thing I do..."

"I'm gonna make this..."

"The best night ever!"

Determination filled their minds as they spoke. They were determined to make this the best night ever. It had to be.

"I just have to be more bold, like Twilight and Sonic say," Fluttershy said, then spoke loudly. "I'm so sorry to have scared you, my friends! But I'm leaving now, so you can all come out!"

It turned out, that Fluttershy was playing the oldest trick in the book. The box, the string and the carrot trick.

Fluttershy hid, only to hear crunching. She smiled as she came out. "Gotcha! It's okay. I promise not to hurt you. I just wanna be your... friend?" Her smile soon fell when it was just the gardener again. Now Fluttershy was starting to get angry.

Rainbow began to grow desperate. "Come on, Rainbow! If they don't notice you, you gotta make 'em notice you." she told herself, she then picked up a man known as Caesar, threw him and then caught him; but the wonderbolts still didn't notice her.

Rarity was still stuck with Blueblood. "Just give him a chance, Rarity. His princely side is sure to come out if you're just patient."

Blueblood then noticed a puddle of water and yelled, "Miss Rarity! Stop!"

Rarity thought he was doing this for her. "Oh. Prince Blueblood! How chivalrous."

"One would hate to slip." Blueblood said.

"Yes. One certainly would." Rarity replied.

"One's cloak should take care of the problem." Blueblood said.

"Oh, of course it will." Rarity said, smiling, only for the problem to be taken care of by her cloak.

To try to lighten things up, Pinkie decided to dance and sing.

"You reach your right hoof in, you reach your right hoof out, you reach your right hoof in and you shake it all about you do the Pony Pokey meeting lots of folks with clout! That's what I'm talking about! You step your left hoof in!

You pull it right back out! You step your left hoof in! But you better help him out, you do the Pony Pokey but should find a different route, That's what it's all about! You kick your back leg in! You pull your back leg out! You reach your back leg in! Just be brave and have no doubt! You do the Pony Pokey feeling like you're gonna pout, that's what I'm singing about,

You tilt your head in! You tilt your head out! You tilt your head in! Then you shake it all about! You do the Pony Pokey even though your date's a lout! You're better off without! You stomp your whole self in! You stomp your whole self out! You stomp your whole self in! And you stomp yourself about! You do the Pony Pokey and you give a little shout-"

"COME OUT!" Fluttershy screamed from the garden.

"That's what I'm talking about, you do the Pony Pokey, you do the Pony Pokey, you do the Pony Pokey! And that's what it's all about, yeah!" Pinkie finished.

A woman known as Lyrica Lilac went to Pinkie. "Young lady, this is not that kind of party."

"Ohhhhhh... They don't want a party. These ponies want a paaartay!" Pinkie said, she was a bit more happy now.

Back with Rarity and Blueblood, they went to Applejack's stand. "Two apple fritters, please." Rarity asked.

"Two apple fritters comin' right up. That'll be four bits." Applejack replied, happy she had at least one customer.

"Ahem." Rarity coughed.

Blueblood also coughed. "Ahem."

"Ahem!"

"AHEM!"

Rarity sighed. "I'm going to have to pay, aren't I?" she asked.

Applejack smiled. "It's okay, Rarity. I got you covered."

Rarity sighed in relief, "Thank you, Applejack. At least somebody here has good manners." she said.

Blueblood barfed. "Oh! Fritters! Dumplings! Caramel apples! My royal lips have touched common carnival fare! I'm going to the buffet for some... hors d'oeuvres." he said.

Applejack looked down. "Well, no wonder nobody wants my food. They're fillin' up on those fancy-schmancy vittles. Well, my down-home apples are plenty good enough for this crowd. I'll just dress 'em up a bit and prove it to 'em."

Fluttershy in the garden was...well, you could say she was losing her mind.

"I'll catch you yet, my pretties. Oh yes. As soon as one of you little birds or monkeys or bears touches this net... you'll be MINE! MINE!" She then let out an evil laugh. "Whoa!" She then got trapped in her own net seconds later.

Pinkie wanted to make everybody happy, and that was what she was going to do. "Come on, everybody! You wanted a partay? Now it's paaartaaay! Yeah! Uh! Now that's a beat, yeah! Uh! C'mon, dance! Yeah, woohoo!"

Applejack then entered, "Okay, all you high-class ponies. Here's a highfalutin apple cake for your hoity-toity taste buds." she said, she was pushing a huge apple cake on a cart with a table cloth over it.

Pinkie then jumped off the stage, yelling, "STAGE DIVE!"

Rarity and Blueblood screamed as the cake flew off the cart and straight in their direction. Blueblood then put Rarity in front of him, letting her be covered in cake.

Rarity growled angrily, this was the last straw. "You, sir, are the most uncharming prince I have ever met! In fact, the only thing royal about you is that you are a royal pain!" she said.

Blueblood stepped back, afraid. "Ewww...! Uh, stay back! I just had myself groomed!"

Sonic and Spike then entered. "What the heck happened here?" he asked, looking around.

"Afraid to get dirty!?" Rarity asked Blueblood, who simply responded with whimpering.

"This is my chance! Yes! Whoa!" Rainbow said, entering, only for there to be a crash instead.

"Well... it can't get any worse." Twilight sighed.

But then it did get worse, as animals ran in through an open door, revealing Fluttershy. "You're... going to LOVE ME!" she screamed.

Then, people began to scream and run out of the gala. Celestia leaned down and whispered, "Run."

To which she did, everybody did. Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash and Rarity soon went back to the donut store.

"Seriously though, what the heck actually happened in there?" Sonic asked, looking confused.

"Well..." Twilight said.

A long explanation later...

"That sounds like the worst night ever!" Spike commented.

"It was!" With that, everybody laughed.

"Nothing else could go wrong after a night like that...now could it?" Sonic thought.


End file.
